


It Started Innocently Enough

by sfmpco



Series: Sherlock and Molly Ficlets [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4536384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfmpco/pseuds/sfmpco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short little ficlet that I wrote during the dark chapters of THE BLACKBIRD AND THE SPARROW'S NEST.  Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started Innocently Enough

It had started innocently enough.  A kiss goodbye at the door as Molly Hooper left her husband for a 12-hour shift in the morgue, and he gave her bum a sweet little pat.  It happened several days in a row like that and she was unsure exactly what it was about.  He’d never done it before.  Maybe in the afterglow of intercourse he might give her bottom some very gentle pats, especially if she was on top, but he suddenly had a “thing” about giving her a love pat there.

When they jostled for mirror space in the bathroom in the morning while he shaved and she was brushing her teeth, she discreetly reached back and gave his bum a firm pat.  He startled a little and immediately scolded her.  He was holding a razor, after all, although he was rinsing it at the time. “What the hell was that for?”

“You’re always doing it to me.” She defended.

“No I’m not.” He insisted.

And yet at the door that same day as he was kissing her goodbye, she felt the tell-tale pat on her backside.  “There it is.  Again.” She said.

“What?” he asked.  Sherlock Holmes actually had no clue what she was talking about.  Or did he?  She gave him a wary eye and walked out, and his eyes crinkled at the corners and he smiled a little in that mischievous way only he could.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like it, please leave kudos and comments. I'll write more.


End file.
